


The road to Hell is paved with good intentions

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are you watching, Obi-Wan, even if you know better you shouldn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The road to Hell is paved with good intentions

The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, that's something you've always known.

You need to say for yourself that you didn't came here to bug on him...at least it wasn't your main intention, at first.

You had to tell him something you actually can't remember anymore, since seeing him working on his own cock left you hypnotized and almost frozen in place, with your feet glued to the floor.

That's it, you're incapable of moving a single muscle right now, even incapable of think about anything at all.

The worst part is that you're enjoying seeing Anakin jerking off. You're enjoying it too much, in fact.

He lies flat on his bed.

You assume (how silly is this, given that your head feels as empty as the stomach of a starving man?) that he was planning to have a shower when the urge showed up, because he is completely naked.

Completely and magnificently naked, his tanned skin almost glowing over the immaculate bedsheets.

His eyes are closed and his features contracted with pleasure and arousal.

You wonder how long can you stand before having a heart attack or maybe coming into your pants like a horny teenager who can't control himself.

He's stroking his beautiful cock with passion, his flesh hand soaked with sticky precum. You find yourself fantasizing about sucking the tip and taste it. In your head his taste is salty and acid, but not in a gross way. Actually, you're more than sure that you'd like it a lot, so much you'd suck him dry in a heartbeat.

Sadly, you can't just sneak in and take your Padawan's cock in your mouth. What kind of master would ever think what you're thinking right now?

You should be going, now.

Move.

Meditate these dirty feelings away from you.

Meditate until you've regained sanity and peace of mind, that's what you should do.

If only you weren't that captured by how he jerks his hips in need of more...in need of relief...

He starts to moan, trying to keep it quiet, shouting his mouth with his brand new durasteel hand: you're sure he's keeping quiet because he doesn't want anyone to hear him, but what if he knew you're here? Would he stop, muttering awkward apologies with his cheeks flushed and heated? Would he be able to look straight into your eyes, after that? Or (and that's what you hope, but you're too weak to admit it even to yourself) would he put on a show for your eyes only, pleased by the fact of being watched? Would your presence make him more aroused, make him moan obscenities just to be heard from you? Would he, if he knew that you're here?

There's a voice in your head that's almost screaming he wants it. Screaming that he wants you right now, rough and quick and brutal.

And you need to silence it before getting yourself into some situation you can't handle with, like being sexually involved with your definitely too young Padawan.

Anakin's smooth, long neck arches while he allows a loud moan to slip from his swollen lips.

He's so close to the edge now, and you're harder than you've ever been.

But you won't do anything more than watch him, you swear to yourself.

He comes with a grunt, getting all soaked with cum on his tensed abdomen and on his chest. His breath is ragged and quick and his heart must be beating at a furious pace under his ribs.

You're sure there's nothing hotter than this in the whole galaxy: the sensual dances of Twi'lek women dressed in silk and gold are nothing compared to what you've just seen.

You have to run away before he opens his eyes. You have to move now, because soon he's gonna leave the trance of the orgasm and be fully alert.

Why aren't your goddamn legs yours to command, right now? You know better you shouldn't be there.

You take a deep breath, begging silently to your stupid legs to move.

Suddenly Anakin opens his eyes and when he sees you leaning by the doorframe he blushes violently.

"Master...", he stutters.

You shake your head, trying not to seem upset.

"There's no need to say anything, Anakin. I can understand young men have their...needs", you say, hoping the bulge in your leggings isn't that noticeable.

"How long have you...", he menages to say, still panting after the mind-blowing orgasm he had some minutes ago.

You don't answer.

There's no need to do that.

Finally you're able to move your legs again, although they feel like wood and your muscles are rigid and sore.

You beat a retreat to the Temple's greenhouse, your favourite spot where to meditate.

You can't help but wonder on how long will this torment you. 

You're 100% sure that, for a long long time, everytime you'd close your eyes pictures of Anakin jerking off would come to your mind.

"What a torture...", you whisper to a big carnivorous plant with a beautiful lily-shaped pink flower on his top.

Obviously, the plant doesn't answer.

You sigh, before closing your eyes and trying to meditate.

It's a losing battle, anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hard exams at univeristy+kinky boyfriend who teases me about Obikin+Girls marathon with my best friend=this.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
